Two Letters Cho and Harry
by Cytherene Wolfe
Summary: After several years, Cho finally finds it within herself to contact Harry with a longoverdue apology. HaLun, postOOTP


_Harry,_

_I'd start out with the traditional niceties, but let's not kid ourselves--there's been nothing but ambivalence between us since we last spoke. You've had a particularly vile time of things lately, so I'll try to keep this short. However, I feel you deserve an apology; or, at the very least, you deserve an explanation._

_Harry, I **was** attracted to you. Technically, I still am, but it doesn't matter anymore. It stopped mattering back then, when we were--well, you remember well enough. My ties with Cedric were merely for image; he was the celebrated school hero, and I was one of the few girls in Ravenclaw who never had a date (save for Loony--sorry, Luna. I suppose I should get her name right the first time, now that she seems to have re-completed your trio of friends. However, I digress, and I really shouldn't do that.). Yes, it's hideously manipulative and unforgivably gauche, but as long as I'm being honest with you, I might as well pull out the stops. _

_That day at Madam Puddifoot's should never have happened, and I know I dare not ask your forgiveness; I would be greatly surprised, if you gave it, as I certainly don't deserve it. Yes, I've heard about your apparent endless patience--all lies, if what happened in fifth year was any indication. But to return to the original topic of this discussion: me, in my infinite and hopeless stupidity, house-affiliation aside. _

_I guess I was still mourning the status loss, and since you were the resident freak at the time we got close...I lost myself. That sounds so corny and naive, I know, but it's really the best way I can say it. I'm sorry I lost myself. It didn't help when my friend had to go turning her back on the DA. I still wonder how I could associate with her, but it seemed the wiser road, at the time. Foolish, in retrospect, but all fortune telling is 50/50, whatever Professor Trelawney kept telling us._

_In the meantime, I'm losing myself again._

_After what happened that Valentine's Day, and with everything else that followed, I couldn't face you. I knew I'd hurt you, and you were already hurt and angry enough that whatever lashing out you would have done would've been perfectly justified. Then, there was that whole thing with Michael Corner; I'm not certain there was any sort of taste or tact involved there, on my part. I find it rather detestable that I actually had the gall to slap you in the Great Hall, that time in sixth year. I think that was the first time I'd ever heard **both** Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables laughing at you, and it's a miracle some of the girls from Ravenclaw didn't join in._

_Well, anyway, the past is the past. I would like to move beyond that, if possible, and perhaps look into starting anew. If you are not interested, please feel free not to respond...I would certainly understand the implications._

_Warmest Regards, _

_Cho Mieko Chang_

**Ms. Chang:**

**It was nice to receive your letter. So good to know things are still going rather well in the wizarding world. Particularly, it's an almost excessive relief to know that it can all happen without my bloody interference. But I'm being rude; please accept my apologies.**

**Though you did not ask, all goes well, here. Luna has actually adjusted to the Muggle world rather quickly, and we are both currently attending university over at McGill in Montreal. Canada was a slight adjustment, but only for temperature. Rather friendly lot, Canadians, and we've made a great deal of friends since we emigrated.**

**All this brings me to the point of the letter. As you may have noticed, I have been with Luna for quite some time. We were married in England two years ago, and left England six months later. Unfortunately, this bars me from having any sort of the association you would desire, though I would hope that we could at least remain friends. **

**If you feel so led, I would like to hear from you again. However, I would ask that you withhold any owls until further notice, as we are in the process of transferring to the University of Winnipeg for a work-study program. If you would be so kind as to house Merlin for a week, I would be forever grateful. Hedwig died of old age a few weeks ago, and was replaced with this merlin shortly before we left.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harold James Potter**

****

**_Author's Note:_** The merlin **is** a real bird, and the name is a take on it. For the curious, it was Luna's idea. Go here for more info: http:www.mbr-pwrc.usgs.gov/id/framlst/i3570id.html (Hint: copy-paste the URL into your browser address bar.)


End file.
